Never Be Alone
by whitelily5445
Summary: Taito Shion is always alone, he is use to it. But someone is trying to stop that, will the succeed? MalexMale. Rated T, cutting involved in this. It's a fluff, really very cute to me (:


Taito Shion sat alone in his room, playing lazily with his white blood-stained scarf. His cousins were sure to be angry at him for getting it dirty again, but he couldn't find himself to care. Just like they didn't care, none of the cared about him. But that didn't bother Taito at all, he liked being alone, being able to think and get lost in his thoughts. It was what kept him going through the day and he wasn't going to give that up by trying to spend 'quality time' with people that didn't even want him around.

Speaking of, he was alone alone in the house at the moment, all of the other Shion's having gone out with each other or with another member of the vocaloid's. Taito was sure Akaito was hanging out with Hatsune Mikuo at the moment, Kaito most likely Len Kagamine. Everyone else, Taito wasn't sure who they liked to hang out with, so he wouldn't even be able to begin to guess. Not like he cared anyways.

Rolling over, Taito caught sight of his wrist, which was red from the cut that he had just made. Seeing it, he wasn't able to keep the small smile off of his face. Both of his wrists were scared with the cuts that he put upon himself, of course some were from 'accidents' that Akaito did to him, both recently and at some point during the past. Looking at them all know, Taito wasn't able to determine which were his doing and which were Akaito's doing. He forgot a long time ago. He was almost sure that some of them were from Kaito...but he couldn't remember that either. Lost in his thoughts, Taito hadn't realized that someone had come home until his bedroom light was turned on and someone opened the door. Taito looked over, glaring at the person, but he was surprised at who was standing there.

" Taito-nii...why are you all alone in the dark?" Len Kagamine asked as he came further into the room, smiling softly at him as he did so. Taito shook his head, wiping the surprised expression off of his face. He sat up and rolled down his sleeve as he did so, that way Len couldn't see the blood and the new cut.

" What are you doing here Len...? I thought you were with Kaito," Taito asked, trying to keep his voice as deep as possible. In actuality, his voice was very much so more high pitched. He hated it. That's the reason he never sung and never talked to people often. Whenever he did, he tried to make it so his voice was very deep, but sometimes he would fail and have people look at him strangely. Yet people wondered why he never spoke...

" No, Kaito-nii is with Piko right now. The two have them have been getting along quite nicely recently," Len replied with a smile as he came to stand in front of Taito, looking down at him. Taito looked up at Len, a scowl on his face. So, his assumptions of Kaito being with Len were wrong. That was strange. Normally the two of them were inseparable, except of course when Miku stole Kaito away from the blonde boy. But even then Len would always go to Luka or his sister Rin. So why was Len here then, with Taito of all people?

" Okay...so why are you here?" he asked the question that was on his mind, running his fingers that didn't have blood on the through his greasy, messy hair. He'd been locked up in his room for a few days now and he didn't have a shower connected to his room like most of the Shion's did, so he'd been shower less for quite some time now.

" Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me. I know you haven't gone out in a while or left your room, so your probably a bit hungry. We could go get something to eat with me," Len replied with a bright smile, putting his hands behind his back as she rocked back and forth. Taito looked up at him like the apocalypse had just started, it taking him a moment to blink. Once he did, he quickly averted his eyes so that he was instead looking down at the ground.

" Why would you want to waste your time like that? You and I won't ever be friends...So why bother?" Taito questioned the smaller boy, not looking at him after he finished saying that. It was true, he was very confused of this. No one, especially not Len, even talked with him, let alone invited him out to eat with him. That was more of a thing for Kaito to deal with, or sometimes Akaito, if people wouldn't dare to approach him. Akaito was a nice person, to everyone but Taito, but some people look at him and think that he is scary. But Len was doing the exact opposite here. Taito looked scary, yet Len was walking up to him and asking him to go eat with him like he was the nicest person in the world.

" It's not wasting my time. I want to get to know you more Taito-nii because I know that a lot of people probably don't get to see who you really are. And even though you say that were won't be friends, I think that were will be able to," Len said to him then with an even brighter smile then previously. His words made Taito look up at him, raising an eyebrow at him, the other that wasn't covered with his bandage of course. This kid was confusing the hell out of him...what did he want? Before he was able to speak again however, Len took his wrist that he had just recently cut and started to pull him up.

" Now c'mon. I don't want you to be alone in here anymore," he said, still smiling like a fool. Taito winced slightly from the pain of what the blonde kid was doing, so he stood up anyways just so that it wouldn't hurt as much anyways.

" Did you hear a word that I said? I don't want to be your friend, it won't work so just leave me here in peace and quite won't you?" he said, trying to force his arm away from Len's. But the younger wouldn't budge, keeping a firm grip on Taito wrist. Taito frowned and tried again to pull away, but yet again Len held onto him.

" Yes, I heard what you said...but I know what it's like to be alone Taito...to be over shadowed my a family member. People liked Rin far more then me a while ago when we first stared off in the vocaloid's and I'd always be in my room, wondering when someone would play with me. Kaito helped me there, but now i want to help you and be your friend," Len explained to Taito, smiling sweetly and happily, instead of sadly like Taito had expected him to do. His words did get to Taito however and he stopped trying to struggle. Maybe...maybe...just this once, he'd go with Len. Just to see how it's like...to be friendly with someone.

" You know i haven't showered in like a week...I probably smell really bad...," Taito muttered, looking down at the ground to hid his slight embarrassment. He was not blushing...! It was just getting a bit hot in the room...Len giggled softly, beginning to pull Taito towards the door.

" Don't worry, I don't mind. And it doesn't matter if other people do," he replied as he left the room, turning off the light as he did so. Taito looked up as they started down the hallway, making sure that Len wasn't looking at him before he smiled softly. It was the first smile that he'd let appear on his face for many, many years...and he hoped that Len wasn't going to make him regret it.


End file.
